


A Roll In The Hay

by chooken



Series: Overheard [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hayloft sex, Hiding, Horny Teenagers, Horses, Laughter During Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Storms, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Thunder and Lightning, Voyeurism, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane goes to check on the horses in a storm, and hears a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll In The Hay

Shane was studying in the kitchen when the rain started.

It wasn't a trickle, or even a patter, it was one of those loud, sudden, thumping slams that suggested that all the raindrops were trying to race each other to the ground, with their friends soon to follow. It was a thud of rain. A solid, smashing brick of water that crashed on the ceiling above his head before the kitchen was bright with a flash of lightning that came almost in perfect time with the bone-breaking roll of thunder.

He flinched, wincing when the lightning hit again.

His parents were out at a friend's house, his brothers and sisters all moved out or off doing grown-up things while he sat at the kitchen table trying to stuff pointless facts and sums into his head. It was end of term exams coming up. End of school, really. He couldn't believe he was almost done. Almost out. It was a little sobering, knowing he was balanced right on the cusp of adulthood, not knowing if he was remotely prepared for that. But his college applications were all in and it was just down to his results now. He wasn't sure how that was going to go, but at least he could create the appearance of being diligent and hope some of it stuck.

The lightning flashed again. He stood up to look out the window, worried about the horses. They would probably be fine, of course, safe and warm in the stables, but he didn't exactly want them panicking and hurting themselves.

He could barely see in the dark, but in the next flash – one which plummeted down jaggedly and grounded itself in the nearby hills – he saw the stable door swing slightly, the suggestion of darkness within.

Swearing, he peered through the rain-streaked glass. Yep, the door was definitely ajar, was probably letting water inside as he spoke, the wind probably frightening the hell out of the horses. After a moment's hesitation he ran to grab his raincoat, knowing from the way the rain was slanting that there was no way he was getting an umbrella up. He pulled the hood up, felt himself become soaked before he had the door open all the way. Shooting a nervous glance at the sky, he began to jog for the stables, not wanting to go too fast and fall over in the grass that was already becoming brown with surfacing mud.

He ran inside, the smell of the horses thick already, their whinnies slightly panicked but not as bad as he'd expected. The lights wouldn't come on, and when he looked up at the house he saw the lights were off there as well. A black-out. Of course. He pulled the door quietly closed behind him, not wanting to startle them, and went to start checking them, moving slowly.

It was almost pitch black, but the lightning kept illuminating them in fits and starts. He saw rolling eyes, crept quietly closer, and reached out, trying to comfort. Saw Carlton Flight pull away slightly, head nodding anxiously..

Heard a soft, carrying laugh.

He froze, heart leaping in his chest when he realised.

Someone else was here.

He held his breath, backing slowly toward the door, suddenly a bit worried he'd stumbled into a horror movie somehow. There was another quiet, mumbling noise, and he looked towards it, towards the hayloft, eyes searching for the intruder in the cloak of darkness.

Lightning flashed again, and then he saw them.

Mark and Kian, up in the hayloft, clothes soaking wet and their hair plastered to glistening faces, knelt down and facing each other. Then they were gone again, disappeared into the darkness, and Shane went to call out, but then stopped when he heard it.

A quiet moan.

He swallowed, not sure what he'd just heard. Then there was another one, and he moved a little closer, trying to figure out if he'd heard what he thought.

“So cold.” He heard Mark say. Then Kian was making a sympathetic sound. Their voices as familiar to him as his own family's, heard every day at school, afterwards in rehearsals or just hanging out.

He'd never heard Mark make a noise like that, though.

“Let me warm you up.” Kian whispered. There was a soft laugh.

“Any excuse.” Mark snorted. “You okay?”

“Just wet.” There was the sound of shaking, of droplets flying and wet clothes rustling, and Mark squealed suddenly, giggling. “Take that.”  
  
“Eejit.” Mark laughed. “Fucking hell, it didn't half smash down, did it?”  
  
“Still is.” He heard the rustling of a body moving through hay. “Ergh, it's all scratchy.” Kian sighed. “Lucky we were near Shane's, you know?”  
  
“Yeah, we might have gotten wet.” Mark drawled. “We could go back downstairs. Find somewhere more comfortable to sit.”

“This is comfortable.” Kian argued.

“You're just scared of the horses!” Mark accused.

“No, I just don't want to be down there in the dark while they freak out around me. I'll probably get kicked in the head or something, and then I'll die, and then you'll miss me.” He explained. “And you'll be heartbroken, and you'll have to find someone else to snog.”

“That just sounds inconvenient.” There was more rustling, and then another soft moan. “Anyway, why would I want to snog anyone else?”  
  
“Very good question.” Kian sounded breathier, his voice a little deeper. There was a long silence then, punctuated only by another couple of moans and some muffled slurping. “Oh...” He heard Kian whisper, the sound making a sudden confused rush go through him. He didn't think it was arousal as such, but it was awfully close. “Baby...”

“So sexy...” It was quiet, but Shane could hear it anyway, the hay not much for muffling sound, and the cavernous ceiling of the stables amplifying their voices. He hoped they couldn't hear him back, but didn't think they could. He hadn't moved since he'd heard their voices, anyway.

Mark and Kian, was it? He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. He'd sort of had an inkling, however small and subconscious, that Mark might bat for the other team. Nothing outward, just a sort of intuition. Kian, however, he hadn't picked. Hadn't even really considered. Obviously he was wrong, though, because right now Kian was above his head somewhere while Shane crept across the floor and found a quiet place to shelter himself under the hayloft, not wanting to alert them to his presence or trip over anything in the dark.

He heard another soft moan, and then a yelp.

“What?”

“Straw's poking me.” Mark grumbled. “It's all getting into my shirt.”

“So take it off then.”

“No. It's cold, and then I'll be more scratchy.”

“I'll take mine off.”

“You were going to do that anyway.” Mark retorted. “Fucking hell...” There was a soft growl, then a sharp rustle. “Jesus Christ, it's like bloody needles. Wait...” There was a thump above his head. Mark had stood up, if Shane was any judge. There were sounds of him brushing himself down, and then Kian must have stood as well, because they were both laughing, their feet shifting above his head. “Are you sure we can't wait downstairs?”

Shane shrank back into the shadows a little, holding his breath.

“No.” Kian laughed. “Come on, I'll give you a wristy for your troubles.”

“I don't want one.” Mark complained. “I want to go home and shag in my own bed. Everyone's out for once. I want to do it somewhere I'm not five seconds from getting caught. But no, you thought it was a good idea to walk there. It's like two hours away.”

“We had ages of time. Who you want to get to take us? You wanna call my mam to drop us off at yours so I can fuck you?”

“I told you it looked like rain.” Mark grumbled. “Wait, 'so you can fuck me'? What are you talking about? It's my turn to fuck you.”

“No it isn't.” Kian argued. “You fucked me last week after football training.” Someone flopped back down in the hay, and the other followed a moment later. “I fucked you the day before when we were supposed to be doing homework, remember?”

“No, that was Friday. Football training was Thursday.”

“No, it was Wednesday, because on Friday I went to my cousins' place for dinner.”

“Yeah, you did that after. Remember I had to clear out around five when your parents got home?”

There was a long pause. Shane wasn't sure why he was still listening, why he hadn't snuck off by now. Maybe it was surprise, but he was also a little interested. He'd never given much thought to what that was like, being with a lad, and he had a feeling he was about to find out. If they stopped bickering for five minutes, of course.

They did that in real life, too. It was sort of cute. Just nagging each other over stupid things, all in good fun of course, and now it appeared that extended to the bedroom.

“Fucking hell.” Kian said. “Nope, sorry, you're right. Your turn.”

There was a cheer, and then two laughs, dancing together like music.

“Not that I wanna do it up here.” Kian added. “I'll probably get hay all in my arse.”

“There won't be room once I'm in.” Mark stated. Kian chuckled.

“Proud of yourself, aren't you?”

“I dunno. Are you proud of me?”

“I'm very proud of you.” Kian snorted. There was shifting again, the hay rustling, and when the lightning flashed again, suddenly, Shane saw two shapes reflected off the wall opposite, the light coming in through the small window in the top of the loft. Two bodies with arms wrapped around each other, the smaller's head rested on the taller's shoulder. “I might actually love you, even.”

“Might you?” Mark asked. “That's convenient, because I might actually love you.”

“So we're in agreement.” Kian remarked. “That's a bloody change.” Mark laughed. “I am proud of you, though. How you came out to your parents and that. I don't think I'd have the guts.”

“You don't think they'd be okay with it?”

“I honestly don't know. It's not something that's ever come up, and if I bring it up, I'm probably just incriminating myself, aren't I?” There was the sound of a quiet kiss. “Not like yours. They were all 'fair enough, use a condom'.”

“Yeah, it was a bit of an anticlimax, in the end.” Mark chuckled. “I don't know what I was expecting. I didn't think they'd kick me out or anything, but... I dunno. You know mam keeps leaving condoms around the house like breadcrumbs? I think she's trying to be supportive or whatever, but it's so weird. I found one in the pantry next to the cereal the other day. God knows what my brothers think.”

“As long as they don't think it's for them. Colin's a bit young.”

“No, well, exactly.” Mark laughed. “I've got like twelve in my wallet, just because I keep collecting them as I go. Anybody looks in there they'll reckon I really think a lot of my chances.”

“I'd say your chances are around a hundred percent.” Kian snorted. “I do like it when you fuck me.”

“That's grand. I like fucking you.” There was a kiss. “And touching you.” Another. “And sucking you.” A soft moan, and then the sounds of a zip being drawn down. The storm was slowing a little now, and the barn was almost silent but for the patter of water on the roof. “Let me suck you.”

“Oh fuck...” Kian gasped. Mark made a sound, then, one Shane had never expected to hear from someone he normally thought of as so quiet and self-conscious. It was a growl. Kian swore again, then there was a slurping sound, another soft growl. “Fuck, Marky, that's...”

There was a laugh, muffled, and it wasn't Kian's. Shane bit his lip, wondering if this was his moment to break for it, to leave them to their own devices. But he stayed where he was, crouched down in the corner. He sank down onto his arse, curling his knees up to his chest, knowing he was settling in and deciding not to think about it too much. He was just trying not to interrupt. He was being polite.

He was starting to get a bit hard, actually.

He willed it away, resting his chin on his knees while Kian whispered Mark's name, over and over, breathing it out before sucking back in soft, tortured gasps of air. “Oh...” He mumbled finally, his breath hitching on a long, wet suck. “Mark I'm... I...” He cried out, voice loud in the dark quiet of the stables, making one of the horses shy slightly, confused. There was another cry, this one louder, a low wail of Mark's name, and then a deep, sucking slurp. Mark laughed a moment later, the sound of kissing and low breathing filling the loft.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Shit.” Kian panted. “Bloody hell, you're good.”

“I know.” Mark said idly. Kian giggled. Shane did too, putting a hand over his mouth and laughing silently into his fingers. “You taste weird. You been drinking pineapple juice again?”

“Mango and orange. It's what mam's been buying, so...” There was another long kiss, and Shane heard Kian groan again. “Oh, don't, I'm still all raw from coming.”

“But I like touching you.” Mark murmured, his voice low. “Wanna suck you again. You're so fucking sexy. You were so hot around my fingers. Love fingering you. Wanna do it again.”

“Jesus.” Kian breathed. Shane reached down, trying to remind himself that he was very straight and doing a very wrong thing. He squeezed himself, trying to convince his dick that it was not at all interested in anything going on. “That sounds amazing, but give me a minute.” There was a soft noise, contact of skin and skin. A slap. “Get off.”

“Aw...” Mark whined. “No fun.”

“I'm lots of fun.” Kian argued. “I just need a recovery period.”

“Getting old.”

“I'm seventeen!”

“Yeah, but remember when you were fifteen? Go all night, if I remember right. Now one blowjob and it's all 'give me a minute, I'm tired...'”

“I'm not tired. Did I say I was tired?” They both laughed, a deeper chuckle and a higher snicker. “Arsehole. And anyway, when you were fifteen you were bloody useless. I didn't get it in my mouth the first time, and you were off all over my face.”

“You had dry skin. I was helping.” Mark claimed. Kian snorted. “You were lovely the first time. You went all red and made these gorgeous sounds like you were panicking. It was really sexy.”

“So were you, even if you did give me an accidental facial.”

“I love you.” Mark murmured. “I really really do.”

“I know.” Kian said softly. “I can't wait until school's over. We can run off to Dublin together, get a place, and just...” He sighed. “Yeah. God, just gotta make it through one more year.”

“That sounds like torture.” Mark groaned. “I hate the sneaking around. I just want to...” He sighed, his breath coming out in a frustrated huff. “Just one more year.”

“One more year.” Kian echoed. “Do you think we'll still be together?”

“I definitely won't be going anywhere.” Mark said quietly. “It's been... what? A year and a half now?”

“Something like that.” Kian agreed. “It was not long after Christmas, and now it's June, so...”

“Right, so we're past the halfway point, at least.” There was a long pause. Shane almost considered sneaking out, but the rain was almost over and it was too quiet. “It's just hard. Like tonight at the party, when that girl was all over you, and there I am just having to watch and not say anything...”

“I didn't want her there.”

“I know. I trust you. It's just... frustrating.”

“I'm really sorry.”

“I know.” Mark sighed. “I'm sorry too. I'm acting like a jealous tit.”

“No, you're acting like a very cute, possessive boyfriend.” Mark laughed softly in response, though he sounded sad. “You're so...” They shifted again, the hay rustling around them. There was another soft laugh, this one Kian's. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Mark replied. “You've got me pinned.”

“I know.”

“You gonna take advantage?”

“Definitely.” There were two laughs again, fitting together so perfectly Shane didn't know how he didn't notice before. A soft moan, another following. “Mark...”

“Ki...” Mark gasped. “I want you.”

“Fuck me.” Kian whispered. “Want you to fuck me.” He gasped. Then there was movement, clumsy thudding. Clothes being shed. Shane flinched as a pair of jeans fluttered down beside him, dragged by the weight of a belt. “Shit.” Kian swore. “My jeans...”

“Get them when we're done.” Mark urged, to Shane's relief. “I want you. You're so beautiful.”

“Yes...” Kian hissed. He groaned out loud, his voice echoing off the rafters. “Baby...”

“I don't have any...”

“No, it's fine, just... just use spit, I'll...”

“It'll hurt...”

“I don't care.” Kian said firmly. Mark groaned, their kissing getting more desperate, more... squelchy. Shane giggled silently to himself. It sounded like they were giving each other a tongue-bath up there. They probably were. “Is that it?”

“What?” Mark laughed. “It's cold.”

“It's not that bloody cold.” Kian huffed. “That's all I'm worth, is it?”

“Jesus, well give me a minute.” There was a rhythmic stroking sound. Kian started laughing again. “This would work better if you'd help.”

“I'm good watching, thanks.” Kian snickered. “That's nice, what you're doing.”

“It is a bit.” The strokes slowed down. Another pair of jeans dropped over the side to land near Kian's. “Hey, what did you do that for?”

“Incentive.” Kian laughed. “No pants until you come in my arse."

“Well, that's just rude.” Mark giggled. “Oh, that's nice. Wait... oh...”

“Oh fuck, that's hot.” Kian breathed. “Go slower. Yeah...”

“You wanna watch?” Mark's voice was low, straightforward, totally the opposite to what Shane expected. He glanced out the window across the stables, saw lights up the hill. The ones in the house had come back on. It was still dark in here, but the storm was abating a bit, the moon and the glow of the house just enough to see by. “Like that?”

“Yeah...” Kian mumbled. “Wanna suck you.”

“Do it, then.” Mark challenged. “Gotta get me wet somehow. Oh... oh fuck, Kian...”

“So hot.” Kian's voice was muffled. Shane tried not to think what that meant.

“That's it...” Mark murmured. “God, Ki, just like that, I'm... fuck...” He gasped, a long, arching, moaning gasp that sounded like it was sucking all the air from the room. “Oh that's perfect, baby...” He gasped again. “Jesus yes...” He groaned, voice like thunder in the darkness. “Stop. Stop. Fuck, I'm never gonna make it if you keep...”

There was a slurp, and Kian was laughing.

“Not cold any more.”  
  
“Definitely not.” Mark laughed. “Oh wait. Shit.”

“What?”

“Condoms. Wallet.” He paused meaningfully. “Jeans pocket.”

“Oh, fuck.” Kian groaned. “Why didn't you say?”

“I was a bit distracted.” Mark protested. “You threw 'em. Go get 'em.”

“I...” There wasn't much argument to that, really, and after a moment Kian sighed. Shane looked around, his heart beating faster. It was dark enough, but he wasn't absolutely certain of how well he was hidden. Moving slowly, hearing Kian move above him, he crawled over to the stalls, sneaking in next to Carlton Diamond. His mother's horse looked at him in askance for a minute, then proceeded to ignore him. He climbed in slowly, ducking his head just in time to hear Kian's feet thud to the ground from the bottom of the ladder. He peeked through, ignoring the pile of manure nearby. He could just see him through the slats, naked. He'd seen Kian naked before, of course, in changing rooms and things, but this was different. He scooped up the two pairs of jeans, tossing them over one arm.

“Got them?” Mark called. Shane ducked his head slightly, looking up through the gap. He could just see into the loft from here, though the angle wasn't great. He could see Mark, though, his head and shoulders peeking out over the edge. He was still wearing a t-shirt, though it was wet and plastered to his skin. He looked different, somehow, his lips redder, eyes brighter maybe, though from the distance it was hard to tell. Kian was climbing the ladder again, and a second later he was being helped back into the loft, pulled into a kiss.

They kissed slowly, eyes falling closed, and Shane watched fingers thread through Kian's hair, hands clench on Mark's shoulders, them tilting down until they were laid down and out of sight again. Mark moaned softly, Kian a second later.

“Want you.” Kian whispered. “Fuck me.”

“Yeah.” Mark agreed. “Spit.” There was the sound of spitting. Then more. They both giggled. “Is that enough?”

“I dunno.” Kian spat again. Then Mark. “My mouth's gonna be dry in a minute.” Mark laughed, spitting again. “That should do it.”

“Grand. Can you get the condom on me?”

“Do it yourself!”

“I've got a hand full of spit!” Mark argued. “You want me to go in dry? That'll work out well.”

“Fine...” Kian's sigh was put-upon, but affectionate. Mark gasped breathlessly. “Don't come yet.”

“I wasn't. That was just nice.” He sat up again, head and shoulders coming into view. Legs came up over his shoulders a moment later, and he saw Mark's face break into a fond smirk, then a laugh when Kian did something Shane couldn't see. “Eejit.” He reached down, stroking himself out of view. “Ready?” Kian must have nodded, because then Mark was tilting a little, pushing forward a little, and Kian was groaning, a hand coming up to grip Mark's arm. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

“No. No. Ah...” Kian gasped. “Fuck, you feel good.”

Mark bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed, then opening again, fixing on Kian.

“So tight.” He whimpered. “Not gonna last with you like that.”

“Me either.” Kian admitted, his voice broken by panting. “I'm... God, Marky, deeper. I need it. Need you. So good.”

“Yeah...” The legs on his shoulders flopped out and down, and then Mark was leaning forward, disappearing for a moment before sitting up again, Kian tugged with him, arms around each other. The blonde cried out, rocking against him. “Ki...” They kissed hard, Kian still moving on him. Shane couldn't see anything below their waists, but he had a fair idea what was going on. He wondered if it hurt. Kian was making noises though, whimpers and low, muttering moans. Mark was too, one of his hands on the back of Kian's neck while they both rocked.

“So close.” Kian gasped, dragging his mouth away. They'd only been moving a few minutes, but Shane could see the sheen of sweat on Kian's shoulders, the shaking in Mark's arms while they wrapped around him. “I'm so fucking close.”

“I love you.” Mark murmured, his lips pressing to Kian's ear, eyes squeezed shut. “I need you. I love you.”

“Yes...” Kian panted. “I love you too. I love... ah... oh fuck... ah...” He cried out, grabbing Mark tight with one arm, the other dropping and moving fast. “That's it. I'm... fuck. Fuck.” He cried out again, and Shane saw Mark shudder, his lips part, face bury itself in Kian's neck. Then they were both moaning, gasping, panting, and Shane was trying not to entertain the idea of touching himself while trapped against a wall of wooden slats by the flank of a horse.

The rain started again, and another roll of thunder rattled the roof. Shane stayed still and quiet while they settled breathlessly, the light dimming back again as the clouds covered the moon. He heard a soft, sated sigh. He peered up, the shadows covering them too much to see properly, but he heard Mark whisper a soft 'I love you', saw the silhouette of Kian kissing him, pulling him back down until they disappeared into the hay.

He crept from his hiding place, figuring this was probably his last chance to make a break for it, not knowing how long they'd stay once they were done, but hoping they wouldn't fall asleep or something and get caught. Though if they'd been carrying on like this for a year and a half, he suspected they were probably fairly good at getting away with it by now.

“Feck, it's pissing down again.” Kian remarked. Mark sighed.

“You wanna go see if Shane's home? We're not walking home in this. Maybe we can get a ride, or crash on his floor or something?”

“Yeah, okay.” Kian conceded. There was a rustling, and Shane started to move faster, sure he was about to be caught. He glanced back, but there was still no sign of them. “Stay here for a bit, though. You're all warm and nice.”

“You are.” Mark sighed. Shane made it to the door, edged it open slowly to avoid the creak, and slipped through, closing it behind himself.

He made his way up the hill, got the kettle on, and went to get some towels. He didn't have a car, and his parents were using theirs, so it looked like they were going to be staying the night. Then he sat down at the kitchen table to wait, staring blankly at his textbook.

They knocked a few minutes later, and he went to open the door, trying to look nonchalant. The change was remarkable. They were still wet, soaking again from the run through the rain. But they looked like their old selves again, like Mark and Kian, his friends for years, those lads he hung out with all the time and had a laugh with. Not like before, when they'd been almost strangers, wound around each other in the hayloft, giggling and bickering and moaning and crying out in hoarse, tortured tones that were nothing but pure sex.

And love.

He let them in. Got them both a couple of towels and put their wet clothes in the dryer, digging out some of his brother's pyjamas for Mark to wear, some of his own for Kian. They sat in the living room at opposite ends of the couch, looking surprised at the pre-prepared hospitality, but grateful. Mark was drying his hair on a towel, and when he pulled it away, Shane laughed, reaching out.

“You've got...” He plucked the strand of hay from his hair, holding it up. Heard Kian's surprised laugh, saw a slight blush spill into Mark's cheeks.

“Er... we sort of ran for the stables first.” Mark started to explain, his voice a little too quick to carry the lie convincingly. “Hid in there, and then the rain didn't go away, so...”

Shane shrugged, dismissing it casually, saw Mark relax a little. Kian pulled his blanket tighter.

He thought about saying something. Thought about letting them know it was all okay. That he didn't judge them. That he was happy for them, if they were happy. That he was there for them, if they needed.

Then Kian looked at Mark, his eyes shining with love, and Shane knew they didn't need anyone else.

 


End file.
